GedAnkEn!
by klaine-witch
Summary: Ok, es geht doch weiter! Würde mich über ein paar reviews sehr freuen! Es geht halt um Gedanken, die sich ein Schüler, ev. auch Hermine stellt
1. Default Chapter

OnlY onE chAp! 

Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr euch das dirch lest und vielleicht auch ein wenig zu herzen nehmt im Umgang mit euren eigenen Bekannten. Ich werde nicht verraten, ob es meine eigene Story oder eine erfundene ist, bzw. von wo ich diese Ideen oder auch Gedanken habe! Freu mich aber über Vermutungen! <- damit ich auch ein wenig zu lachen hab und wer weiß, vielleicht stimmt ja auch eine!

Na dann viel Vergnügung, oder auch nicht! Wenn ihr das lest und schon keine zeit zum reviewn habt (was ich euch aber nicht abkaufe) dann nehmt euch wenigstens die zeit ein wenig darüber nachzudenken! Danke!

Warum? Warum habe ich keine Freunde. Warum will keiner mit mir befreundet sein? Ist es wirklich nur deshalb, weil ich gegen rauchen und trinken bin? Das kann doch nicht sein? Oder etwa doch? Aber es ist ja nicht so, dass ich etwas gegen Raucher oder Leute, die sich mal einen Drink gönne hätte. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Meine Eltern und meine Cousinen rauchen und trinken zeitweise auch und ich hab sie trotzdem sehr lieb. Ja, ich würde sogar sagen, meine eine Cousine ist für mich so etwas wie Schwester und Freundin in einem. Also weshalb dann? Es kann ihnen doch egal sein, wenn ICH nicht rauche oder saufe. SIE können das ja ruhig machen. Das ist mir egal, scheißegal. Und wieder komme ich zu dem gleichen Entschluss. Ist es etwa doch alles ihre Schuld. Liegt die Schuld an diesem einzigen Mädchen, die mich schon so oft verarscht hat? Hat sie tatsächlich so einen großen Einfluss auf 20 Leute, das keiner etwas mit mir zu tun haben will. Oder zumindest nicht fest befreundet sein will? Aber wieso? Wieso tut sie das? Was hab ich ihr getan? Ich wüsste nichts, rein gar nichts. Ja wir waren schon immer ein wenig Konkurrentinnen, aber lässt sich das vermeiden, wenn man im gleichen Haus wohnt und die Eltern befreundet sind? Nicht wirklich. Jetzt wo wir in der gleichen Klasse sind, würde das immer schlimmer. Es wurde ein richtiger Kampf darum, wer wohl am Ende wieder die besseren Noten hat. Ist das die Schuld? Soll ich jetzt absichtlich schlechtere Noten schreiben? Mir dadurch die Zukunft schwer machen, nur damit sie einmal im Zeugnis besser ist als ich? Will sie das? Oder würde sie dann gleich weiter machen? Gefällt es ihr einfach andere Leute fertig zu machen? Und ich bin halt leider ihr Opfer? Wieso kann sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen? Wieso musste sie dafür sorgen, dass die letzten 4 Jahre meines Lebens die schrecklichsten waren? Wieso? Was wird danach kommen? Was ist wenn wir tatsächlich wieder in die gleiche Schule gehen? Wenn wir beide dort ankommen? Dort kann ich nicht flüchten, das ist mir unmöglich. Ich kann ihr nicht ausweichen. Ich kann nicht auf eine andere Schule gehen. Denn ich WILL dort hin- es ist nun mal mein Traum. Aber was ist mit ihr? Ist es auch ihr Traum? Oder tut sie es einfach nur um mich zu ärgern? Weil es praktisch ist? Weil sie dort einige Vorteile hat? Wieso? Wenn ich es nicht schaffe ist es leichter. Dann gibt es kein Hindernis. Dann werden wir nie mehr wieder in der gleichen Klasse sitzen. Nie. Nie. Nie mehr, das schwöre ich. Es tut weh, es tut immer noch verdammt weh. Und doch, und doch kann ich es mittlerweile einfach überspielen. Aber kann man das überspielen nennen? Kann ich meine eigenen Gefühle überspielen oder nur den anderen etwas vorspielen. Aber wieso stört es mich dann manchmal nicht mehr- zumindest nicht mehr so wie früher. So intensiv, so schlimm, so tödlich. Ist es mir wirklich egal? Nein, das kann nicht sein, denn sonst würde ich nicht so oft daran denken. Nicht daran denken, wenn ich ein trauriges Lied höre, wenn ich mich einsam fühle, oder wenn ich einfach nur zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken habe. Aber dennoch weine ich nicht. Die Tränen wollen nicht aus meinen Augen. Wollen mich nicht verlassen. Meine Gefühle nicht erleichtern. Oh ja, weinen erlöst, erleichtert. Da könnt ihr sagen, was ihr wollt. Mich erlösen sie. Mein Leid lindern sie. Wieso würde man auch sonst weinen? Und wenn ich mal weine, wenn mal Tränen meine Augen verlassen, dann lächle ich im nächsten Moment wieder. Das fällt sogar anderen auf. Aber sie können es nicht interpretieren. Auch die, die wissen dass es für mich nicht leicht ist. Keiner sieht es, keiner. Keiner erkennt meine Maske hinter der ich mich verstecke. Mich verkrieche. Doch wieso, wieso sieht es keiner. Oder wollen sie es gar nicht sehen? Wollen sie mein Versteck nicht wahrnehmen, obwohl es doch genau vor ihren Augen ist? Wollen sie mich nicht finden? Mich nicht vor mir selber retten? Es kann nicht anders sein. Sie interessieren sich nicht für mich. Interessieren sich nicht genug. Nicht genug, sodass ich meine Maske freiwillig ablege. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie nicht ablegen will, dass ich sie nicht loshaben will. Nein, aber es gibt mir keiner eine Chance, sodass ich es schaffen könnte. Und ohne Hilfe geht es nicht. Da schaffe ich es einfach nicht. Ich brauche Hilfe. Ich sehne mich danach. Bei meiner Familie bin ich frei. Frei von der Maske. Die Schule, meine Probleme sind weg. Verschwunden. Dort hab ich Zeit mich zu erholen. In einer Scheinwelt zu leben, die ich mir so sehr wünschen würde. Dort ist alles perfekt. Fehlerlos. Und dann wache ich wieder auf. Der neue Tag beginnt. Der neue Schultag. Der neue Horror. Musik. Musik ist auch alles für mich. Ein ideales Versteck. Dort kann ich auch meine Ohren ausschalten, verstecken. Einfach nicht mehr hören, was sie zu sagen haben. Mit was sie mich quälen wollen. Einfach Ton ab, beziehungsweise aufdrehen und NICHTS mehr hören, nichts mehr wahrnehmen. Doch was tun wenn die Batterie leer ist, der Akku ausgeht. Man ist wieder verloren. Verloren in den Worten, die man doch nicht hören will. Es sind meist nicht ausgesprochene Worte, doch die Blicke sagen so viel mehr wie Worte. Sie sagen einem alles, wenn man sie nur wahrzunehmen weiß. Ich kann es, zumindest die negativen. Bei den positiven tu ich mir schwer. Aber wenn man etwas oft sieht, wird es einem bekannt, etwas was man nur selten wahrnimmt, kennt man nicht so gut. Kann man nicht richtig deuten. Die Maske meines Lächelns hat sich ausgebreitet. Sie dient nun nicht nur zum Versteck vor mir selbst, vor meinen Mitschülern, meinen Feinden sondern auch vor meiner Unsicherheit, meiner Verlegenheit, meiner Nervosität. Was wollen sie noch von mir? Wie lange dauert es noch bis sie aufhören? Bis sie erwachsen werden? Oder wollen sie das nicht? Nicht in meinem Fall? Muss ich erst mein Lächeln auf mein gesamtes schulisches Leben ausbreiten, bevor sie mich ein kleines wenig in Ruhe lassen. Obwohl nein, eigentlich habe ich das bereits getan. In der Schule weine ich nicht. In der Schule zeige ich keine Gefühle. Nicht mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr. Das letzte mal vor zwei Jahren. Verdammte zwei Jahre lange geht es jetzt schon so dahin und keiner merkt es. Keiner rettet mich. Doch eins versteh ich nicht. Mein Lächeln. Es muss doch auf andere sympathisch wirken. Jemand der immer lächelt, nie schlecht gelaunt ist, muss doch wirklich nett wirken. Auch wenn es nur Schein ist! Sie wissen es ja nicht. Sie erkennen es ja nicht. Aber es wurde mir auch schon bestätigt. Ich find es klasse, dass du immer lächelst. Du verbreitest gute Laune. Ja und weiter? Was bringt es mir, wenn andere glücklich sind. Ja, sicher ich freue mich für sie. Aber können sie nicht wenigstens ein wenig versuchen auch mich glücklich zu machen. Auch mir ein wenig dieses Glück abzugeben? Oder sehen sie es tatsächlich nicht. Sehen sie tatsächlich nicht, dass ich nichts dringender nötig habe, als ein wenig Glück, Glück auf meiner Seite. Habe ich mich etwa wirklich zu sehr in mich zurückgezogen? Mich hinter meiner Maske versteckt? Aber wenn ich sie ablege, bin ich wieder verletzlich. Wieder zu sehr verwundbar. Nein, es geht nicht. Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann es gar nicht aufgeben. Ich kann nicht und ich will auch nicht. Der Wille fehlt einfach. Aber dafür kann ich nichts. Das liegt nicht in meiner Hand. Und was ist mit Gott? Ist es vorbestimmt? Soll ich solch ein Pech mit Freunden haben? Will er mich auf etwas vorbereiten? Mich prüfen? Aber wenn es ist so, auf was will er mich vorbereiten? Was will er mich prüfen? Und hätte ich diese Prüfung nicht bereits geschafft. Habe ich nicht schon genug gelitten? Ich hätte diese Prüfung doch schon lange bestehen müssen. Ich hab noch für keine einzige Prüfung so viel geopfert. So viel zeit aufgewendet, geopfert. Also wieso bestraft er mich so sehr? Ist es doch wieder meine Schuld? Doch was hab ich getan? Ja, ich war nicht immer ein Musterkind, aber trotzdem hab ich mich gehütet. Mich geschämt, wenn ich was Falsches gemacht habe. Gebeichtet. Und eins weiß ich, ich hab sicher noch nie jemanden so verletzt, wie sie mich verletzten. Noch nie. Ich versuche ja zu allen nett zu sein. Ja sicher, verspotten tut jeder Mal. Doch hinter dem Rücken ist es doch egal, gleichgültig. Solange es derjenige nicht merkt. Doch das wollen sie nicht. Das ist ihnen zu langweilig. Das bin ich ihnen nicht einmal wert. Nein, was bringt es ihnen den, wenn sie mich verspotten ohne dass ich es mitbekomme. Nichts, rein gar nichts. Anders sieht das schon aus, wenn sie es so machen, dass ich es mitbekomme. Zu wenig um etwas dagegen tun zu können. Sie drauf anreden zu können, aber genug um es zu verstehen. Ihre Andeutungen richtig zu deuten. Mich wieder einmal zu fragen, warum mir das alles widerfährt. Und dann will ich weg. Weg von allen. Weg von jedem. Weg von mir selber. Raus, raus in die Luft, raus ins Freie, raus in die Freiheit. Und dann einfach darauf losgehen. Davon laufen. Vor meinen Problemen, meinen Gedanken. Weg, weg, weg, ganz weit weg. Und nicht zurückblicken. Es reicht das Kommende. Man muss nicht das Zurückgelassene auch noch sehen. Nur es verfolgt mich und holt mich immer wieder ein. Egal wie schnell ich laufe, egal welche Umwege ich nehme, egal was ich alles tu um es abzulenken. Es findet mich immer. Und immer wieder. Und ich kann es nicht vergessen. Es hat sich in meinen Kopf gebrannt, sitzt dort fest. Tief im Inneren. Doch dann kommt es wieder raus. Alles auf einmal, schrecklich. Und wozu? Nur um sich danach wieder zu verstecken und in einem Moment wieder zuzuschlagen. Wieder zu zerstören, wieder zu plagen. Gedichte, Sprüche. Wie viele davon gibt es? Hinter wie vielen kann man sich verstecken? Mir wie vielen kann man einen Hinweis senden. Einen den wieder keiner sieht, erkennt, wahrnimmt. Obwohl er doch so einfach wäre. So leicht zu erkennen. Wie viele treffen perfekt auf mich zu? Sind wie für mich geschaffen?

. MªñÇµê . BëHªûPTêÑ  
MîÇµ . Zû KëÑñêÑ .  
ªBëR îê . sÇµªûëN  
MîÇµ . ªÑ üñD . FrªGêÑ  
øB . ªLLë îÑ . ØrDñüñG ît,øBwØµL îê . WîsëÑ . øLLtêÑ, Dªs Rë!ñ . "GªrÑîÇµTs" .  
iÑ ØrDñüñG ît !i!.

Die Wahrheit. Die pure, nackte Wahrheit. Und nichts als die Wahrheit. Ja es ist wirklich so. Viele denken, dass sie mich denken, aber sie wissen nichts von mir. Rein gar nichts. Sie glaubt es auch, doch was weiß sie? Nichts, überhaupt nichts. Ja sie kennt meine Maske, aber sie sieht auch nicht, dass es nur eine Maske ist. Erkennt es nicht. Kennt nicht mich. Weiß nicht was ich denke, rede, tu und fühle. Sie weiß nichts. Ist genau so ahnungslos wie alle anderen. Und doch, doch behauptet sie mich zu kennen. So viele sagen leichtfertig, oh ja, die kenne ich. Doch kennen sie mich wirklich. Nein? Wissen sie wirklich was ich denke, fühle? Nein. Das Leben ist so trostlos.

. ··» .TearZ iN My eyeZ. «·· .   
··» .HaPpiNeSs oR SaDneSs. «··

I'm SaD  
deeP inSiDe mE  
I'm CryinG fOr HeLp  
FoR HeLp THrouGh mY LauGh  
& yOu thinK  
I'm haPPy ...

!iÑî¢µT ª££ê îÑd  
g£ü¢k£î¢µ, dîë ê  
¢µëîÑêÑ ··» I¢µ µªbê  
¢µøÑ øFt gê£ª¢µT,  
ûM Ñî¢µT WêíÑêÑ Zû MüêÑ!i

Alles das gleiche und doch ganz anders. Doch alle den gleichen Sinn. Und alle treffen auf mich zu. Passen zu mir. Ich lache, Lächle, habe meine Maske auf und innerlich? Innerlich schrei ich. Schrei ich nach Hilfe, nach Frieden, nach Freundschaft. In mir drinnen gibt es kein Lachen, kein lächeln. Mein Inneres kennt das nicht mehr wirklich. Doch bei meiner Familie weiß sie wieder alles. Da fällt meinem Inneren wieder alles ein. Alles was er bei den anderen einfach vergisst, verlernt. Und dann weine ich. Keine sehbaren Tränen, aber trotzdem sehbar genug für jemanden, der sie sehen will. Doch es will keiner. Es versucht keiner.

» «! «? »! «? »! « »

¤. .¤. .Frêûñd îst ñî¢µt dêr. .¤. .¤  
¤. .dêr dêîñê Träñêñ åbwîs¢µt. .¤  
¤. .¤. .. .søñdêrñ dêr. .. .¤. .¤  
¤. .. dêr sîê ñî¢µt fållêñ lässt .. .¤

»? «! « »! «? »! « »

Das Ideal eines Freundes. Ja, sie haben Freunde, sie scheinen glücklich zu sein, Doch sind sie es auch alle? Wünschen sie sich nie etwas anderes. Etwas Besseres. Eine richtige, wahrhaftige Freundschaft. Einen Freund mit dem man alles durchmachen kann. Der in schlechten und guten Seiten zu einem steht. Nicht den leichteren Weg nimmt. Kämpft. Um seinen Freund, um die Freundschaft, um den Frieden. Ein Freund der nicht eifersüchtig ist, nicht neidisch, wenn der andere etwas hat, was man selber auch haben will. Nein, einer der sich darüber freut. Der sich für den anderen freut, wenn er eine eins schreibt, wenn er etwas Tolles erlebt hat. Einer, der einem zuhört, wenn man etwas zu erzählen hat. Aber auch einer, der einem vertraut, der einem alles erzählt. Genau so wie man selbst ihm. Eine richtige, wahrhaftige Freundschaft, wie man es nur aus Büchern kennt. Mein größter Wunsch! Mein einziger Wunsch. Doch so schwer, dass er nicht zum erfüllen geht. Aber die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Und solange ich hoffen kann, träumen kann, ist nichts verloren. Denn solange lebe ich!


	2. Es geht weiter!

Teil 2!

Sie zählt nicht, sie zählt nicht, sie zählt nicht! Diese drei Worte hallen immer wieder in meinen Ohren. Sie sind wahrscheinlich gesagt worden, ohne dass man sich viel dabei gedacht hat, oder etwa doch? War es Absicht? Wollten sie mir dabei wehtun? Wollten sie das? Nun ja, sie haben es geschafft! Ich will nicht mehr. Kann bald nicht mehr. Will weg, weg von ihnen, von der Schule, von diesem Horror. Sie kommen in die Klasse. Sie sind die ersten, nein doch nicht, ich bin auch da. Jeah ich bin dritter- nein bist du nicht, ich bin auch noch da. Sie zählt nicht! Ach nein, tu ich das nicht? Bin ich mein Mensch? Hab ich nicht die gleichen Rechte wie ihr? Seid ihr etwas Besseres? Bin ich es nicht wert, nur weil ich alleine bin?

Ich komme mir vor wie eine Schneeflocke. Eine Schneeflocke, die vom Wind immer weiter getragen wird, und weiter und weiter! Sie fliegt über all die Schneemassen hinweg. Überall die Gruppen, die Gemeinschaften. Doch wann kommt sie endlich zum Liegen, wann findet sie endlich ihren passenden Fleck- ihre Gruppe? Manchmal, wenn der Wind etwas nachlässt sinkt sie immer tiefer, zu einer Gruppe hinab, und freut sich, freut sich, endlich ruhen zu können und dann, dann kommt wieder der Wind und weht sie fort, weg von allen. Wann komme ich denn endlich zum Liegen? Wann finde ich endlich mein zu Hause? Wann?

Der Schnee ist ja an sich etwas Schönes. Doch wie viel steckt dahinter? Schneebälle, ja sie können Spaß bedeuten, aber auch Hass, Verachtung, Spaß auf einer, Leid auf der anderen Seite. Getroffen zu werden ist ja an sich nicht schlimm, nein. Es ist der Gedanke, der dahinter steckt. Es ist der Gedanke, der quält, der schmerzt!

Was wäre, wenn mir etwas passieren würde, wenn ich im Krankenhaus wäre? Würden sie sich überhaupt die Mühe machen mich zu besuchen? Mich aufzumuntern? Meine Einsamkeit zu verhindern? Würden sie um mich trauern, wenn ich sterben würde? Nicht nur so dahin trauern, wie man halt trauert, wenn jemand gestorben ist den man kannte, nein richtig trauern. Selbst nicht mehr leben wollen? Seine Fehler einzusehen? Alles so richtig zu bereuen? Würden sie das tun? Würden sie um mich trauern wie um einen ihrer guten Freunde? Wohl kaum- ich kann es nicht wissen, und ich will es auch nicht wissen. Ich will leben, richtig leben. Nicht nur als Körper, sondern auch als Seele. Nicht nur als Hülle ohne Inhalt, sondern als Inhalt mit Hülle als Verzierung. Ich bin doch noch so jung, ich will doch leben- richtig leben. Meine Jugend genießen. Doch wie soll das gehen, wie soll ich das schaffen, anstellen. Ohne jemanden. In den Momenten, wo ich etwas mit meiner Familie unternehme lebe ich. Dort lebe ich richtig. Sie sehen alle mich, mich ohne Maske, bei ihnen gibt es keine Maske! Doch mein Leben kann nicht nur aus Familie bestehen. Ja sicher, bei ihnen habe ich die Versicherung, dass sie mich nie verletzten werden, nie so sehr. Denn sie werden mich immer lieb haben, egal was passiert, egal was noch auf uns zukommt. Doch sie führen auch alle ein eigenes Leben, ein Leben ohne mich, mit Ihren Freunden. Wo bleibe ich dort, Wo? Alleine, alleine im Nichts, verloren.

Und dann kommt endlich mein Traum, der Traum vom perfekten Leben, vom fehlerlosen Leben, so fehlerlos es eben sein kann. Alles ist perfekt. Ich lebe, lebe nicht nur in der Freizeit, in der Zeit mit der Familie. Nein, ich lebe immer, immer. Ich freu mich in der früh auf die Schule, auf die Pausen, in der ich mit meinen Freunden alles und doch wieder nichts machen kann. Spaß haben kann. Und dann

.. dann wache ich auf. Die Schule beginnt. Ich bin müde, will nicht aufstehen, will zu Hause bleiben, will sie alle nicht sehen. Und doch muss ich in die Schule, es hilft nichts, ich kann es nicht ändern. Kann nicht immer zu Hause bleiben. Die erste Stunde endet, alle freuen sich- endlich Pause, endlich Spaß, endlich tratschen was das Zeug hält und ich, ich freu mich auf den Stundenbeginn. Sehne mir die nächste Stunde herbei, in der sie mich in Ruhe lassen, ich nicht alleine bin. Und vor allem sehne ich mir den Schulschluss herbei, wenn ich endlich wieder weg kann, weg von dem Horror. Mein Kalender- der wichtigste Tag in meinem Leben. Nein, nicht mein Geburtstag oder Geburtstag einer meiner Freunde, die ich nicht habe. Nein, der Tag an dem ich die Schule verlassen kann. An dem ich diese Klasse nie mehr wieder sehen muss. Nie mehr wieder die Schulbank mit ihnen drücken muss. Von allem weg kann, weg! Die Schule, die schule ist schön, der Schule fehlt nichts. Nein, es sind die Schüler von denen ich weg will. Doch sie Schüler sind in dieser Schule. Sie stehen automatisch mit ihr in Verbindung! Von den Schülern weg, heißt von der Schule weg. Sie verbirgt zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen. Viel zu viele. Und ich werde auch nicht dort bleiben, werde weggehen. Werde flüchten. Werde alles zurücklassen und mein altes Leben nicht vermissen. Keine einzige Sekunde. Keine einzige.


End file.
